Confrontation on the Bluff
by LiquidVamp
Summary: [No Pairing] COMPLETE! Part 4 of the Severus Snape Saga. After Albus' death Severus Snape goes into hiding. Can Minerva and Arthur convince him that his place is back with the Order and his son who doesn't even know his father.


**Confrontation on the Bluffs  
Part 4 of the Severus Snape Saga**

_**A/N: **My muse is simple girl. All she likes are plot bunnies and reviews. So be kind to Maggie and feed her review cookies please.** Big thanks to my beta Lbandoly for her hard work.**_

_No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of JKR, Scholastic, and any number of other companies with more money than I've ever dreamed of seeing. I didn't make any money off of this, so please don't sue._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes.' Minerva passed a small slip of tattered parchment to Arthur. "Read it."

"Maiden's Buffs Cottage, Highlands Scotland." As Arthur read the name several yards in front of him a small cottage slowly appeared out of thin air. "Fidelius charm."

"Exactly. It was my grandmother's home before her passing. Albus and I placed it under the Fidelius during the first war to act as a safe house were it needed. He and I are the only ones that knew of its existence for many years. Sometime after Albus became certain that he-who-must-not-be-named would soon return, around the time Harry and Ron entered Hogwarts, he informed Severus of its location in the event that his cover ever became exposed. He'll be here. You saw it, Albus told him to go house on the bluff. This is the only place that makes sense. Both Severus and I would know what it meant. He wouldn't disregard that wish. I'm certain of it."

Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. He'll be here. We will sort this all out and take him home where he and the boy belong."

She nodded her head in agreement before straightening her robes. She patted her pocket to check for the last time for the vials of urgent memories that would ensure Severus knew what Albus had told them. "You have the pensive?"

"Right here in my pocket. Bless my soul, I thought Molly could fret. Minny I've known you a fairly long time and I can honestly say I've never once seen you like this. I know you are worried he will think we are here to take him and the boy in. But I swear on the cornerstone of Hogwarts if you don't calm down woman I'm going to send you back to for a calming draught. I'll force you by hex if necessary to stay there while I return to do this on my own. Now calm yourself."

"You need not be sharp Arthur." She picked up the hem of her robes and stalked to the door. Arthur nodded his head and followed her. Witches in general were all alike, tell them they can't do something and they set out immediately to prove to you they can. Molly and Minny were two of the worst perpetrators of said offence lucky enough for him.

Minerva took a deep breath and knocked on the stout wooden door. The two could hear Severus order Draco to lock himself in the cellar. The sounds of quick movements and items shuffling could be heard through the ancient wooden door.

Minny took another deep breath and called out to the fugitives hidden in the home. "Severus, please open the door. It's Minerva. I know you're here because Albus sent you here. Please. I'm not here to hurt you or to turn you in. Open the door please."

The door opened barely an inch, the tip of a wand pointed through it. "Are you alone?"

"No. Arthur is with me."

"Why?"

"Because Albus requested he help me."

"Prove it's you."

"How?"

"Tell me something only you and Albus would know."

"You have a son."

"No I don't."

"Don't lie Severus. It doesn't become you. We both know you have a son."

"I have no son."

"Fine then, Lily had a son."

"Everyone knows that."

"That child has your blood, not James's."

Severus growled in defeat.

"Merlin help me, Severus if you don't open that door and let me in so help me I'll hex this house down around your ears. Now open the flaming door!"

Arthur laughed. She was one spiteful witch when she was testy. "Severus, good man, please open the door before she starts throwing hexes. I don't fancy getting caught in the crossfire if you don't mind."

The tip of Severus's wand drew back through the crack and the sound of more shuffling filled the silence for a few moments. Slowly the door opened to reveal a disheveled Severus Snape on the other side.

"May we come in?"

"You may do as you please. This is your home after all."

Minerva shook her head. "Thank you for paying heed to that fact now that you've left me standing on the stoop for the past five minutes at wand point."

Minerva and Arthur followed Severus through the small living room into the adjoining kitchen. "Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point as always Severus. Not even an offer for a cuppa. Your manners are seriously slacking young man."

"Minerva so help me… please inform me why you are here so you may leave the way you came."

"We are here to take you and Draco home."

"I'm sorry but did your or did you not just stand at the front door and tell me you weren't here to do just that."

Arthur released a weary sigh. "She didn't mean turn you in to Aurors. She meant to return you to your life. We know what happened."

"Of course you do. I killed a man. So do get on with this. Take me already, but I beg you Draco did nothing wrong, let him go."

Minny steeled herself. "Severus you can't kill a man who asks for death."

"Excuse me?"

"We know he forced you to carry out the Oath. He was dying anyway. You didn't murder him. You granted him relief from a slow, painful death."

Severus dropped heavily into a straight backed kitchen chair. His head dropped to his hands. "How do you know that?"

"You didn't honestly think Albus would let you do that without offering you peace for it? He left every drop of evidence he could to prove your innocence."

"He…" Severus swallowed hard at the realization that he had not been abandoned to his own ill fate. The very man he had killed had paved a way for him to have at least some sort of life.

"He's at peace and in his wake he has left a mountain of proof that you didn't kill him willingly. Every conversation you had with him that was in some way important to him or the Order or your son is in my possession. From the first oath you made to him when you first deserted_ him _in favor of Albus and the Order, to the conversation you had the morning of his death. It's all in a box locked away in a secret location except for the three I thought you should see were you to want proof that we weren't here to turn you in."

"He…"

"Yes Severus. He loved you like a father loves a son and he did everything possible to ensure you had a life when his was already forfeited by his own rash actions. He knew he was dieing. You had to know that. You tried to heal him. Poppy tried. The only other thing left to do…"

"Was to use his own death to make the Dark Lord think the side of Light had lost its leader."

"Precisely," both Arthur and Minerva answered at the same time.

Severus could no longer retain the tears that had been threatening to fall since the moment the visitors had set foot in the tiny cottage. "That foolish old man. He…" His words halted with a fresh wave of emotion.

Arthur continued for him as Severus choked back a sob, "…used you. Yes he did. But that's what he was always best at wasn't it?" Arthur stopped and took a breath before his anger rose at the foolishness of the former leader of the Light. "I've heard Harry accuse him of playing him like a pawn in a game of demented chess. At the time I wanted to give that boy a good tongue lashing for speaking ill of Albus but at this moment I must agree with the lad. Albus worked the game right up through his own checkmate."

The minutes slowly passed, with them Severus's tears slowly ebbed away. It was Arthur that dared bring up the subject of Draco. "Draco is here with you?"

Severus looked up and nodded. "Yes."

"We were unsure where he would be. Did the… _he_ turn him out for not doing what he was charged to do?"

Severus shook his head. "No and yes. He was punished for not finishing the task by the Dark Lord but it was Lucius that disowned him after. The Dark Lord refused him to enter his service after. He couldn't have the disowned son of one of his commanders in his service when the boys own father wouldn't have him."

"Lucius just let the boy come with you? I'm amazed he didn't kill him."

"Truthfully I am as well. But I believe I know why he chose this path instead of killing the boy."

"And that would be."

"He believes he's depriving Draco, which he is of course. He grew up rich and rather spoiled. In disowning Draco Lucius has taken his name, his wealth, his past, his present, and his future. In Lucius's mind he's taken away something more precious than his life."

Both of them nodded their heads in understanding. It would seem like a worst thing to do to the boy. Most likely the boy thought along the same lines after the way he had been raised. Dieing was noble. To die for your failures was expected. To be cut off from everything you knew and had was shameful. It was the worst punishment for the crime.

"And what of you?"

"I was punished along with Bellatrix and Narcissa for aiding him. But I was allowed to maintain my place. _He_ was after all pleased that the task was completed."

"Then Albus's plan worked. He didn't die simply for his own rash behaviors."

"So it would seem."

Minerva rose up from her seat and moved to the door that she knew led to the cellar of the tiny cottage. "He's down here is he not?"

"He is."

She nodded and drew her wand. Several quick flicks later she had disabled the few wards that were added to the cellar door to unward it. "Draco, listen. I know you are likely on the other side of that door listening to every word we've said. You know Arthur and I mean no harm to you or Severus. You may come out now."

The door remained closed and no sound emitted from behind it. Severus moved up from his chair and around Minerva. He opened the door. As light flooded in Severus and Minerva could see the blonde boy sitting curled in a ball near the door, his head on his knees. Severus kneeled in front of the shaking boy. "Come now Draco, let's get up. We'll go in the kitchen and have a cup of tea and see if we can't calm your nerves. All is well. They are not here to hurt you or me."

The barest whisper formed on Draco's lips. "This is my entire fault."

"No Draco it's not. You were played in this game as much as I have been. You didn't kill him nor did you force me to. The blame for the oath I took lies at your mother's feet. More lies at the feet of a dead man for not allowing me to sacrifice myself in his stead. But know this, I don't begrudge your mother for seeking out a way to ensure your safety nor do I begrudge you for not finishing the task yourself. In fact I'm more proud of you than I can say because you didn't do it. I've told you that time and time again since we arrived here. Come now, you heard them, his death was unavoidable. Nothing you or I did could have changed that. Be glad that the old man's plot worked to fool the opposition."

The teen's tears slowly tapered away into hiccups.

Minerva steadied her voice. "Draco, come on out young man. Arthur has made a fresh pot of tea and I do believe if I'm not overly mistaken that he has fresh biscuits in his pocket care of Molly."

Draco rose on shaking legs to stand. Severus offered his hand to stead himself against. "If you would like I can give you a calming potion in your tea to help." Draco nodded his head and allowed the older man to lead him up the stairs into the tiny kitchen.

True to Minerva's words a fresh pot of steaming tea sat on the table next to a plate of chocolate biscuits. Draco took a seat in the fourth chair and pulled a biscuit from the tray rather hesitantly. It had been an age since he had anything sweet, since Hogwarts in fact. The supplies that had been stocked in the cottage hadn't included such indulgences nor had any of the supplies that Severus had returned with during his quick trips to the nearest muggle market.

Severus rejoined the group and passed a small uncorked vial to Draco. The blonde drank down the contents in one swallow before handing it back to the older man. Severus poured himself a cup of tea and grabbed a couple biscuits. The group sat quietly eating and sipping their tea for several long minutes.

When Minerva finished her tea she pushed her cup away and spoke. "Albus left some specific instructions for you in his will."

Severus's head snapped up. "Such as?"

"He says it's nearing a time when a certain potion is needed. I am only left to assume this has something to do with your son."

"Minerva," he admonished the matronly woman for saying something of the nature in front of Draco.

"Come now Severus. Certainly he heard me announce the same at the front door." Draco nodded in agreement. "See. I do believe Albus means for it to become public knowledge."

"No. He'll be in even more danger than he manages to constantly find himself in. I won't permit it."

"Severus we both know that the boy is going to need you as much as Draco does. He needed you years ago but we were in no position to reveal those secrets."

"And we are now?"

"I believe so. Obviously Albus did if he's suggesting you brew what I think he's suggesting."

"He is."

"Then you know that it's needed."

"No. It just goes to prove our theory right."

"Theory?"

"That Albus will play anyone into the position he needs them. I won't allow him, even in death, to do this to him. The boy won't be able to tolerate the idea of me as his father. It would break him like nothing before ever has."

"We have to play the board out Severus. He won't hate you. The boy is starving for family. You know that. Certainly the signs have not escaped you all these years. I've never known you to over look them from any other student."

Severus looked down into his empty cup. "No they haven't. I would have done anything to have been able to stop it but I couldn't without risking him more than he always was."

Draco sat turning his head back and forth between Severus and Minerva. It was clear that whoever Severus's son was they all knew him but the boy didn't know his father.

"Minerva I can't tell him. He'll hate me for leaving him with them more than he already does hate me."

Draco finally couldn't take it anymore. "Who is he?"

"Draco," Severus warned.

"Severus answer the lad. It might do you good to just admit it for once."

"Professor who are you talking about. I'm certain whoever your son is, you know him but he doesn't know you. If I didn't know better I would say I'm supposed to know him."

Severus swallowed. "You do."

"Well then who is it?"

"Draco I can't."

Minerva was starting to get that look in her eye. The one she always seemed to have when she was about ready to pull her wand on you. "Severus tell him or I will."

"You have no right."

"Bloody hell I don't. If you're planning on taking Draco in permanently then he deserves to know who your son it. Your son deserves to know for Circe's sake."

Severus flew out of his chair, pacing the tiny room. "Fine you want everyone to know so bloody bad then they'll know. Potter, Harry is my son! There now he knows!"

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. "Potter?"

"Yes Draco the very boy I've done nothing but disparage for the past six years is my child."

"There is no way, that child looks just like the picture of James Potter from the yearbooks in the Slytherin dorm."

"He looks that way because he was dosed with a paternity changing potion that I brewed while his mother still carried him."

"But why? I mean honestly why isn't he with you? Why is he a Potter?"

"Because I did something entirely stupid and pushed his mother right into the arms of my childhood enemy. By the time I knew the truth about her and her about me it was too late to fix it. She had already married Potter. The child had to be dosed or James and the rest of the world would have known that Harry was my child. Had the Dark Lord known that he and I were father and son we would have been in even more danger than we separately already were."

"The prophesy you told me about?"

"Exactly. By the time I knew Lily was pregnant with my child and not Potter's I had already taken the mark. Had the Dark Lord come to know that I had a child with a muggleborn and that the child fit the prophecy not only would Harry have been in more risk but I likely would have been dead myself."

"That's why you turned spy isn't it?"

"Partly yes."

"The rest of the reason?"

"Because I knew I had made an extremely stupid mistake in joining in the first place. There would be no way out. The only thing left to do would be to bring back whatever information I could to Albus in hopes that it might help the Order to win."

"So you're going to tell him?"

"Apparently it's what's requested of me. As badly as I want to, I can't not deny a dead man's request of me."

The clock on the wall chimed the hour. Minerva looked up. Five PM. "We need to go. I've called a meeting of the Order for seven this evening so everyone can know the whole truth. We've already made it clear you were both not to be held at fault. I won't deny that some…"

"By some you mean Harry and his little gang."

"Yes Harry Severus, among others, is still weary. For that reason the three vials I brought to show you will be shown to the group as a whole. I can opt to show them with you present or I can show them first then have you come downstairs when they are complete. The choice is yours."

"I would prefer to be present. Draco?"

"I would prefer to be with you sir."

"Then you will be."

Minerva stood up and set the tea pot to clean itself as she moved about the kitchen tiding as she went. "Well snap to, you have two hours to gather anything you may need or want to take with you. There is plenty of room at headquarters for you both to stay there."

As if snapped into order by invisible bonds the two inhabitants of the tiny cottage moved their separate ways to gather their things while Minerva and Arthur tidied the remaining objects. After all it was still a war; you never did know when someone else might need to seek refuge behind these walls.


End file.
